


What can I say, his last name is pretty cool

by iMightbdprssed



Series: Texting! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMightbdprssed/pseuds/iMightbdprssed
Summary: Liam apparently had already planned his wedding and the number of kids he’s going to have.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Texting! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A silly drabble that I don’t know where to put but it has been in my head for a long time.

Liam stared in horror at the recent text his best friend sent to him

** Mase  ** _ 3:58 _

did you really wrote “Liam Raeken” on your notebook several times and in different fonts?

_4:06_

no...

** Mase  ** _ 4:06 _

and who is Leo by the way?

omg is that your names combined that’s so cute!!

_4:07_

that would be dumb Mase

_4:10_

that’s our son’s name


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not an update but an upgrade, i decided to use a fake text page to make the convos just in case it can be confusing and also for the aesthetic

[](https://imgur.com/kB6Dfvc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was harder to do than I thought

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad we all agree thiam’s son name is Leo


End file.
